


¿Solo amigos?

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Doki la serie (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mi primera fic ''Fandom'' que posteo aqui in AO3!<br/>Se trata de algunos momentos de ''acercamientos'' y de ''miradas'' entre Doki y Gabi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Solo amigos?

**Author's Note:**

> No la considero gran cosa,pero bueno ''peor es nada'' !
> 
> Si no les suena conocida la serie,les dejo un link para averiguarlo:
> 
> https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_aventuras_de_Doki

Por lo que he visto de Doki la serie y los pocos episodios de Las Aventuras de Doki,creo que el perro mini-explorador Doki y la cabra osada Gabi no solo tienen una simple relacion de ''amigos''.  
Por ejemplo: En el episodio ''Doki en París'',en el final de la carrera de bicicletas,Doki y Gabi con sus propias bicis llegaron a la meta,y uno de sus amigos del equipo Doki preguntó ''¿Quién ganó?'',y los dos competidores no respondieron pero se miraron con una sonrisa y con una especie de mirada complice?).  
A pesar de que ''aparentemente'' ambos empataron!!!  
En ''Como se hace la arcilla'',en una escena los dos amigos en un momento se pegotearon con la arcilla y se cayeron allí! Pero en pocos minutos Doki y Gabi se ayudaron a levantarse del suelo tomándose las manos! (A ninguno de los dos le molestó haber hecho lo último que mencioné...)  
En ''Excavadores de tumbas'' despues de que Gabi termino de observar la tablet de Doki sobre los jeroglificos,ella le echo el ojo a su compañerito,y fue detras de él a prepararse para la expedicion! Antes de subir el avion todo el equipo,Doki le tuvo la puerta a su amiga Gabi y la dejo pasar antes!  
Despues de que el Equipo estuvo que correr del viento feroz de Egipto,Doki y sus amigos viajaron por el Rio Nilo,y Gabi fue hacia Doki para mostrarle su propio jeroglifico que hizo ella de ''prohibidas las momias'',Anabela estaba feliz girando de felicidad porque la promesa que realizó Doki a traves de un dibujo (de viajar en un velero) se cumplió,mientras que Doki junto a Gabi la contemplaron!  
Durante ''Doki escala el Everest'',hay una parte en la cual Doki termino de subir una escalada hasta la cumbre y dijo ''Estoy en la cima del mundo'' y de repente Gabi rio (pero contenta) por el comentario de Doki! Luego el joven perrito empezo a hablar con su amiga de que ''podrian escalar lo que sea'' (o algo asi),mientras Gabi miraba atentamente a su compañero perruno!  
Su nuevo amigo Zangoo (creo que era una cabra) acompañó a Doki,Gabi y Fico rumbo al Everest hasta que él advirtió que habría grietas ocultas,pero Doki no le creyó,y de pronto el perrito se cayó y quedó colgado al borde del abismo!  
Gabi preocupada le dijo a su amigo que ''te salvaremos'',y gracias al plan de Zangoo junto a Gabi y Fico,entre los tres lograron salvar a Doki!  
Y en ''La fiesta de disfraces'' detras de un telón El equipo de Doki estaban preparados con un toque renovado a sus disfraces para actuar en una obra de terror,mientras tanto a pesar de la distancia en la cual estaban Doki y Gabi,ellos charlaron y echaron alguna mirada hacia el otro...!  
En ''Las escondidas'',Doki al finalizar su conteo,fue a buscar al resto de sus amigos y los encontro facilmente! En un momento despues de que termino el juego,Gabi le dijo a Doki que ''no somos tan buenos escondiéndonos'' (eso creo) y le tocó el hombro al instante!  
En ''Aventuras en La Antártida'' mientras Mundi y Oto reparaban el avión;Doki,Gabi y Anabela fueron a la Antartida para encontrar a Fico.Sin creer que habría alguna grieta en ese lugar frio,Gabi atraveso una! Doki le pidio a su amiga Anabela que usase su pico (que es como una herramienta eficaz para montanismo) para rescatar a la cabrita,aun asi lograron sacar a Gabi de ese aprieto,a pesar de que el ave púrpura usó su pico ''literalmente''!  
Entretanto,Gabi se estaba sacudiendo su abrigo,hasta que sin querer Doki casi hace que Gabi se cayera pero él logro evitarlo ayudandola a ella! Digamos que Gabi ayudo a Doki a levantarse del suelo cubierto de nieve! El trio encontro a Fico,pero éste ultimo penso que era un pinguino,asi que Gabi le susurro a Doki en el oido ''él cree que es un pinguino?''!

En el episodio de El delfin de Doki,en una escena,en un momento Gabi se preocupó un poco por Doki porque él no llegó de surfear hasta la playa y supuso que se perdio,entonces le hizo saber a Oto o a Mundi que iba a buscar a su amigo perruno. Cuando lo encontro,Doki le explicó a ella porque no regresó a la playa.

**Author's Note:**

> Links de los episodios que mencione aquí! (no todos) :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIIPS-KGZOQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crIrgfT8sAw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSRENP0Maog
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wxi_lqfSlQ 
> 
> Y lamento si no hice la historia mas larga! :/
> 
> NOTA: Esta vez la reedite nuevamente pero le añadi cuatro ejemplos mas a la historia!


End file.
